Blue Eyes
by Jarahfan
Summary: Warrick spends the day with his three blue eyed beauties. Future Fic, Fluff. Oneshot. Please Read and Review. Complete


**Author's Note: **

**Just a little fic that I wrote while working on the final sequence for " Live Now ". Enjoy Reading. As always please Read and Review. I always love to hear feedback.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the characters. Jerry Bruckheimer, Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS do.**

**Summary : Warrick spends the day with his three blue eyed beauties.**

**Rating : K+**

**Characters: Catherine, Warrick, Lindsey plus others.**

**Chapters : one-shot deal**

**Spoilers : None but this is set in the future so who knows. **

**Blue Eyes**

" Dad come one I want to see the penguins. I saw them in Madagascar. They were so funny. "

" I'll be there in a moment Lindsey. "

Warrick looked forward and saw his daughter rushing towards the penguin exhibit. He laughed she had been so excited when he said that they were going to the zoo. It had been a rare day when Catherine and him both had time off from the lab. Lindsey told him the first thing she wanted to see was the penguins.

" Dad..."

" Soon. I just want to help your mother. "

Dad. Warrick liked the sound of that. He flashes backa year ago. He had come into the living room and saw Lindsey sitting on the couch. She looked up at him with the same pale blue eyes as her mother.

" Hey Linds what is it ? "

" You're going to marry my mom right ?"

" Yeah. "

Catherine and Warrick had told Lindsey the night before. They wanted to make sure that they didn't surprise the little girl. She seemed happy about the idea. Warrick walked over and sat down beside the little girl. Pale blue eyes looked at him inquisitively.

" You're o.k. with it right ? "

" Yeah. You make my mom smile a lot more than my dad did. "

Lindsey flashes on Eddie for just a moment. She had lost her father 2 years earlier. It still hurt.

" You still miss your dad don't you ? "

" Yeah. I can't remember what he looks like now. "

" It'll be o.k. you know ? "

" How ? "

Pale blue eyes looked at him with wonder.

" Because he will always be in your heart. You can never lose someone who is a part of your heart. "

Warrick touches the little girl's chest just over her heart.

" How ? "

" Well I was a bit younger when you when my mom died. I was really sad but my grandma told me that my mom was in heaven watching over me. She would always be in my heart."

" Really ? "

" Yep so you see it's going to be o.k. "

Warrick gave the little girl a hug. Pale blue eyes looked at him and smiled. Warrick could see that she was biting her lower lip much like her mother did when she was worried. Lindsey was so much like her mother.

" Hey what is it ? "

" Can I ..."

" Can you what ? "

Warrick could tell that it was a very serious conversation.

" Can I call you dad ? I mean after you marry my mom you will be my dad right ? "

Warrick was touched. He had to fight back to keep the tears from falling.

" Are you sure ? "

" Yeah. "

" Yeah. I would love that. "

" Cool...Dad."

Warrick gave the little girl a hug. That's when he knew that Lindsey had accepted him as a part of her family. He could feel the tears coming to his eyes. Warrick hears babbling that brings him back to the present.

" Dad..."

" Go ahead. I'll meet you there in moment. I just want to help your mother. "

Warrick looks back. He couldn't help but smile. Catherine was standing there with a diaper bag on one shoulder, the picnic basket for later in her other hand pushing a stroller that held their 3 month old daughter Lily. People were mulling around her. Little kids were munching popcorn and telling animated stories of which animals that they wanted to see. Catherine looked at him and smiled.

" Cath hey let me help you. "

Warrick walked over and grabbed the diaper bag and picnic bag. Catherine looked over at him with her pale blue eyes and smiled. She couldn't help but laugh. Just then the babbling went to whimpering which wasn't far off from crying. Warrick looked and saw Lily's face all scrunched up. The baby girl was wearing a pale pink sleeper. She had ebony skin and dark curly hair like her father but pale blue eyes like her mother and sister.

" Hey what's the matter baby girl ? "

Warrick rubbed a finger along his daughter's chin. She grabbed the finger and pulled it into her mouth. She began to suck it greedily.

Catherine couldn't help but smile. She had known that Warrick would be an incredible father. She could see it in the way that he treated her daughter. Lily had been their Christmas miracle. Catherine was worried that she would never be able to give Warrick a child that she knew he wanted. Warrick told her he was fine he had his two blue eyed beauties. It was enough. Soon afterwards they were married. Three months later Catherine was pregnant. Well 3 months later as fate would have it Catherine found out that she was pregnant. She was shocked. She didn't think it was possible anymore. Warrick was stunned. He hooted and pumped his hand. He twirled her around in his arms. He was so excited. Nine months later on Christmas Eve, Lily was born in the hospital. She was their little miracle.

It was a miracle that they had found each other again. She thought she had lost him after finding out that he had married Tina. She had thought that fate had brought them back together. It turned out that Gil and Lindsey had conspired together to have Warrick come over on Christmas. Catherine had decided to stay home. Gil had asked Warrick to take over a Christmas present for him over to Catherine's. It was for Lindsey and he promised that he would give it to her that night. He was busy at the lab. Warrick was suspicious but agreed. Lindsey was so excited to see Warrick. She told Warrick that he needed to stay. They had eggnog and were going to watch " It's a Wonderful Life. " Warrick smiled and agreed. Catherine questioned wondering what Tina would say. Warrick told her that it was over. They had both agreed they had made a mistake. They really didn't know each other at all. He just wasn't sure how to tell her. Catherine looked at him with a shocked look on her face then one of relief. Lindsey had laughed and giggled. Warrick and Catherine had looked at her. Lindsey told them they were under the mistletoe. Catherine and Warrick looked up. Warrick remarked that it was tradition. He gave Catherine a very sensuous kiss. That was the start of their relationship outside of work. They were never apart after that. A whimper makes Catherine realize that Lily wasn't much interested in the finger anymore.

" Hey where were you ? "

" Just remembering is all. I love you. "

" I love you. "

Just then the whimper turned into a wail. Catherine looked down and saw tears rolling down her daughter's face.

" I think someone wants her lunch. I don't think that she can wait. It's o.k. I'll find a shady spot and give her a bottle. Go be with Lindsey. "

" O.k. " Warrick kissed his wife and smiled.

He walked over with her until she found a bench under a big maple tree. Warrick placed the diaper bag beside her and the picnic basket at her feet. Warrick kissed Catherine on the cheek and went to go see Lindsey who was getting really animated.

Catherine went around to the front of the carriage and undid the straps and picked up her infant daughter. Lily was so beautiful. She looked so much like her father. She was wearing a little pink sleeper that Gil had bought her. Catherine flashes back to Gil coming into the hospital room and handing her the bag. He had such a nervous look on his face. Catherine opened up the bag and pulled out the little pink sleeper. She smiled.

" It's beautiful Gil. "

" Not as beautiful as your daughter. I just saw her in the nursery. Warrick is smiling from ear to ear. He's handing out cigars to everyone. "

Catherine laughed. Gil did something very un-Grissom like. He cracked a huge smile and laughed. A big belly laugh.

" You seem happy Cath."

" I am. I have everything I want and more. "

" That's good. Sometimes you just need a little help. "

Catherine looked at Gil with a confused look.

Grissom gave Catherine a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

" Hey what's happening here ? "

" Just giving your wife a kiss for a job well done."

" I totally agree. Great to see you Griss. "

" Congratulations Warrick."

Warrick smiled and shook Grissom's hand. Catherine watched them. A nurse came in.

" I think someone wants to see her mother. "

The nurse was carrying a little bundle wrapped in a pink blanket sitting in her incubator. Catherine looked at Warrick. He kissed her on the forehead.

" She's beautiful so what is her name ? "

" Lily Ava Brown. "

" Ava ?"

" It was my mother's name. "

" It's beautiful. "

" Just like her mother."

Lindsey then came in with Sara. She rushed over to Warrick and Catherine. Lindsey winked her eye at Gil. Catherine looked at Gil and understood.

" Dad can I see her ? "

" Of course squirt. Here's your sister."

" She's cute."

Catherine smiled flashing back. She looked over at Warrick with her daughter. Warrick was pointing out something and Lindsey was giggling. She couldn't help but laugh out loud. Catherine smiled. Warrick and Lindsey walked back over to Catherine.

" What was so funny ? "

" Dad was just telling me something silly. The penguins look like they are wearing little tuxedo's like the waiters at Grandpa's restaurant."

" They do. So do we want to get going for our picnic. I think your sister is done her lunch. "

Catherine puts the baby girl on her shoulder making sure there is a burp cloth. Lily lets out a huge burp. Lindsey laughs.

" That was big."

" It was. "

Warrick smiles watching Catherine hold their daughter. Warrick touches Lily's chin and the little girl grabs his huge finger. Catherine looks at him and smiles. She stands up and puts the baby girl in her stroller. She clips her in and adds a blanket.

" Mom can I push the stroller ? "

" Sure. "

Warrick put his arm around his wife's shoulders and smiled. He looks over and kisses. He had everything a beautiful wife whom he loved and two beautiful daughters. Warrick's three blue eyed beauties.

Fin


End file.
